Early Birthday
by Silent Nurse
Summary: Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley outside near the Quidditch pitch, watching their friends while enjoying the weather and each other's company as the Weasley twins' birthday draws nearer. I dabbled into a Fred/Hermione romance again. Not cannon so please enjoy. Read and Review.


Happy Birthday Freddy

**Author's Note:** I wanted to try my hand at a Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger Story. This will be a one shot but who knows, I may become inspired.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea, the characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, I am merely borrowing them.

Hogwarts' castle was busy as March drew closer to an end; the grounds were filled with the students enjoying the cool spring air after a day of classes. The surface of the Black Lake rippled as students skipped stones that had been enchanted to return to the owner. In the Quidditch field Harry, Ron, Fred, and George tossed a quaffel amongst each other. Hermione sat in the stands, scribbling lazily on a piece of parchment, occasionally glancing upward and smiling at her friends as they soared across the sapphire sky still tossing the ball between them.

A gentle breeze swayed her brown curls as she looked away from her lap towards the sky ahead of her. The boys all seemed content with their game, all except Fred, chewing her lower lip lightly, she realized that Fred was no longer visible; scanning the sky, she waited to catch a glimpse of the other Weasley twin. A warm comforting scent drifted over Hermione's senses as she turned to see Fred sit down on her right smiling at her, his blue eyes still shining with the thrill of flying.

"You look really happy Fred," Hermione said to him. She noticed his eyes grow wider for a second and his face become even redder, she attributed these reactions to flight. She had never been a big fan of flying so she never stayed up long enough to experience these effects. She surprised herself when she caught her thoughts straying to how cute the blush made him appear. She cleared her throat as she shook off the thought.

"Flying makes me happy Hermione. It is one of the things that truly make me happy, you know other than practical jokes and pretty girls," he finished with a slight grin.

"So flying gives you the same joy books give me. Isn't that interesting, how we each reach the same joy but through different means." She flicked her eyes to Ron who zoomed by on his broom, with George close behind, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you think of him often?"

"Not in the way everyone must think. I just hope he'll be okay and I live my life. It's funny now thinking about my foolish dreams I planned with him." She missed Fred's entire body relaxing when she confirmed that she was alright. He had grown to care for the very pretty and very bossy know-it-all witch beside him and would have had words with his youngest brother if she was still hurt about him and the snobby Romilda Vaine.

They sat in friendly silence watching their fellow students and enjoying the sun still sending warm beams of light to the ground. Fred noticed Hermione's body stiffen and her right hand reach for her wand. Looking up he saw the blonde who had caused the change in their surroundings.

"Well Granger it looks like you're all alone now," Malfoy said as he towered above the brown haired witch. "It took longer than I expected, but ultimately I won the bet my house had going on. It was really only a matter of time before Weasley left you for someone of much purer blood. Don't get me wrong the Weasleys are still filthy blood traitors but it seems this one has a bit more sense."

Hermione stood up to defend herself but before she could open her mouth she felt a strong hand gently pull her to a firm wall of muscle. Her eyes widened as she saw Fred's right hand extend past her face and move in swishing motion, she heard his voice say calmly, "Stupefy."

Malfoy was knocked back at least three yards. The blonde pure blood had nothing to say as he shot the pair death glares his father would have been proud of. Hermione had never seen the spell performed with so much power. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock and her face grew hot as she realized that she was still being held against Fred's strong body shaking with rage.

She tried not to move too quickly so as not to relay her nervousness and she found that she enjoyed being so close to him. Her stomach was still doing flips by the time they both sat down again. She looked into his eyes and saw his anger flooding them like a storm. The normally bright blue orbs were now the deepest blue she had ever seen. She reached out and touched his hand and noted that the storm in his eyes had become tamed.

"That was brilliant Fred, Ron would have been proud too, the way you defended him and the rest of your family, that spell was really powerful," she finished with a smile.

"I didn't do it for Ron. I mean I did. I couldn't let the git get away with insulting my family, even my thick-headed baby brother, but I did it mostly for you Hermione."

Hermione was in shock as she listened to one half of the Weasley twins, the twin who caused her stomach to twist into pleasurable knots. He had defended her without thought, Ron would have waited, he would have waited for her to make the first move, as he normally did.

"Fred Weasley, you are incredible, I could thank you from now until your birthday and it'd still not be enough."

Fred smiled and said; "My birthday is April 1st you know, so four days of thanking me would be too much, however you could have dinner with me that night. You wouldn't even have to buy me a present," he finished with a casual smirk.

"Happy early birthday then Fred," Hermione said as she did something very unlike her, she moved closer and placed a small kiss on his cheek. As he his surprise wore off he looked up to see her retreating figure. He watched her walk away, feeling more excited for his birthday than ever before.


End file.
